The Haunting of Dalton Academy
by KLAINEBOWED
Summary: A murder 50 years ago. A dead classmate. Dean, Sam, and Cas go to Dalton Academy to find out what's going on. There, their cover is blown by a girl whose cousin goes to Dalton. With the help of Olivia, Blaine, and Kurt, Dean and Cas not only solve the murder, but might even find a new relationship in each other. No Wincest. Destiel/Klaine. T for language and mentions of sex.
1. Chapter 1

**So..yeah I know that I've been really horrible at updating lately, but I got grounded for getting bad grades (probably from watching Netflix until two in the morning all the time...whoops!) I probably won't be able to update frequently for a while, or until winter break at my school. I haven't abandoned any of my stories, so no need to worry about that!**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing recognizable.**

 **Prologue**

 _50 years ago_

 _Lima, Ohio_

Molly Stevenson was leaning against her locker, talking to her friend Lina Jangliks, when it happened. Lila was in the middle of saying something when she stopped mid-sentence and her mouth dropped open in shock. Molly was about to ask what Lila was staring at, seeing as the poor girl looked like she'd seen a ghost, but her question was answered before it was out of her mouth by a voice behind her.

"So...Molly Stevenson really _does_ have an ass, huh." The husky voice, dripping with hotness and oozing with sex appeal (Molly's words) belonged to one Troy Handon. He was grinning that Cheshire grin of his, the one that made girls melt like the Wicked Witch of the West.

Molly had to stop for a moment and think about what he just said. He was...checking her out? _Play it cool. Don't be too up front about asking him out. Play hard to get. Just don't-_ "Are you asking me out, Troy?" _-Do that. Goddammit Molly!_

"I believe I am." Troy interrupted her thoughts. "How about you meet me at eight, down by the river? We can talk, maybe bring a picnic, make out..." he trailed off with a mischievous look in his eyes. Then, Troy swooped down, almost like a hawk on its prey, and kissed Molly fiercely on the lips. He walked off with swagger and left Molly speechless.

Lila grabbed Molly and took her home immediately to pick out an outfit. Molly was dressed in her tightest clothes, to show of her supposed "ass", and had stuffed her bra until the seams almost burst. She had also stolen a pair of her mother's lacy underwear and stuffed the back as much as she could. When Molly left her house that evening, she felt good for the first time in a long time.

When Molly arrived at the river, however, her stuffing was beginning to itch and her panties were starting to chafe. She was about to take out some stuffing or maybe readjust the underwear when she all of a sudden heard a rustling sound. She turned around just in time to see three boys jumping out. When they saw her, they immediately started yelling and shouting at her about how she was fat and a slut.

Molly felt anger growing inside her, rage boiling over like overheated milk, the feeling of hate writhing inside her stomach, she should have known that this would be a bad idea. Because the guy you've liked for years asking you out somewhere all of a sudden wasn't something that just happened, now was it? For some reason, Molly had _trusted_ Troy in that he would be a kind, loving person. That he wouldn't turn this into a trap or a personal assault on her.

Molly was about to start fighting back when Troy himself came out from the shadows. He was buckling up his pants and had a satisfied smile on his face. Then he saw Molly. "Well, well, well," He said with a sneer, "If it isn't the little slut Molly." He shoved her towards the river with every syllable. "You know, I always thought you were smart. Clearly not. You thought anyone would date _you_." Troy finally got her to the edge. "Goodbye, Molly"

And he shoved her into the freezing, rushing water below.

 **Ok! So...yeah, I guess that's pretty much it for the prologue. I hope you liked it, and please review! The reviews make me write faster!**


	2. Dalton, Meet Winchesters

**Hey there, my people! So I know that I've been absolutely horrible about updating lately, so please forgive me for that. I hope everybody had a great holiday, I know I sure did! I also had a sickness and threw up a ton of pie…whoops. Also, I got a Tumblr! I have "theycalledmepunderful" as my URL. Also, imagine that Dean, Sam, and Cas are all pretty good friends. Buddies.** ** _Amigos_** **. Whatever you want to call them. Oh, and the email is sort of inappropriate, and there's some implied smut. No actual, graphic stuff. Anyway, enough talking. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable, canon characters.**

Chapter One: Dalton, Meet Winchesters

Simon Harfit wasn't one to scream, or get scared at all. In fact, he was pretty sane…especially for a Warbler. But he had to let out some sort of noise when he saw the girl, so Simon screamed. The girl he was screaming about had just appeared out of nowhere. She had on a tight shirt, and tight pants. Her hair seemed sort of wet, but there wasn't any sort of drip on the floor. The most appalling thing was her face. It was so pale that it was almost white, and had dark splotches in random places on her neck. The girl had eyes that were almost black around the pupil and bloodshot like crazy. Also, her face was very, very bloated. Her hair was missing tufts, and her abnormally large lips pulled into a cruel smile as she began to walk towards Simon. Through the pinky red lips, Simon could see blackened, decayed nubs that he supposed used to be teeth.

Simon felt himself slip into a haze as the girl moved slowly toward him, but in a moment he snapped out of it. Simon screamed again, scrambling backward and knocking over a decorative table. In his clumsiness and panic, Simon tripped over the fallen table and fell to the ground. He slipped into the haze again, but snapped out of it immediately and jumped to his feet. Simon began to jog backward as fast as he could before turning and running down the hall. His run turned into a sprint as he imagined her again, rushing up behind him. Simon turned and looked over his shoulder, then slowed to a stop. The girl had disappeared. Simon turned back to the front and had enough time to release one final scream before the girl plunged her hand through his throat and filled his lungs and mouth with water. As his body thumped onto the ground, a bit on pink tinted water trailed out of the jagged, bloody hole that pierced Simon Harfit's throat.

*)~~~~~(*

"Kurt? Kurt, wake up! _Kurt Elizabeth Hummel get your butt out of bed something happened._ " Blaine Anderson was sitting on his best friend's legs, trying desperately to get him to wake up. So far, his attempts had proved futile, as Kurt was still slumbering peacefully, unaware of the terrible event that had occurred the night before.

"Well," Blaine said aloud to no one in particular, "Desperate times call for desperate measures." And with that, Blaine slapped Kurt across the face.

 _That_ got Kurt awake. He shot upright and fixed Blaine with a glare that could have made even the strongest man quiver in his boots. " _Blaine Devon Anderson_ ," Kurt hissed through his teeth, " _Tell me you did NOT just SLAP me in the FACE_!"

"Okay. I didn't slap you in the face." Blaine replied with a smirk. Then he walked over to Kurt's closet and pulled a clean uniform shirt and pants out. "You need to get dressed. Someone got murdered."

Kurt, who had been making a big show of groaning and getting out of bed slower than a tortoise, gasped audibly. " _Murdered_?" He asked incredulously, as though the very thought seemed preposterous and impossible.

"Murdered. They won't tell us who, so we better get down there quick. I'll tie your shoes for you, if you do your tie at the same time." Blaine knelt down to tie Kurt's shoes and Kurt tied his own tie. Then the two walked down to the main hall, and followed the sound of murmurs and sobs to one of the side hallways, which turned out to be the one in front of the steps where they first met.

The area around the body was sanctioned off by police tape, and there were two very tall FBI agents talking to one of the police officers. Kurt was feeling slightly sick at the thought of a murder, and closed his eyes when the smell of death met his nostrils. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it tight, but he wasn't sure if he grabbed Kurt's hand for comfort or for support.

The boy who had died was named Simon Harfit, and he had been a Warbler before he died. Kurt had been sort of close with the black haired boy, but Blaine hadn't known him all that well. Kurt had made the mistake of glancing down from Simon's face, if only to escape the look in his cold, dead eyes. That plan was half brained, and backfired almost immediately. Kurt felt bile rise in his throat at the sight of Simon's mangled, bloated, and bloody one. He barely made it to a nearby trashcan before the contents of his stomach escaped through his lips.

Blaine, who noticed immediately that Kurt had left, rushed over to his side, and then squeezed past a few people to a water fountain. Dalton, being the fancy school that it was, provided small disposable cups and napkins next to each water fountain. This came in handy for Blaine at that moment, because Kurt happened to need a drink and something to wipe his mouth off from vomiting. Blaine, cup of water and napkin in hand, walked over to Kurt. He was still puking violently into the trash can.

"Kurt?" Blaine said tenderly. He knew how hard it was to see someone you know dead. "You want some water? I uh, I got you a napkin too, for when you're finished."

Kurt nodded, then turned around. Blaine found it amazing how something as simple as puking could cause someone who had been so lively to become so tired and sad. Kurt had tears in his eyes, from puking and from just generally crying. Blaine himself was shaking something fierce.

The two FBI agents came over with sympathetic looks and an official air about them. They introduced themselves as Agents Miller and Wilcane. Miller was as tall as a skyscraper, taller by far then Blaine, and Wilcane was also extremely tall, though not as tall as his partner. Then again, was anybody as tall as that? Not only was his height astonishing, but Agent Miller's hair was a bit long for a guy's, and looked…luscious, almost. Wilcane, on the other hand, had hair that was cut pretty short, though not too short. It was shorter than Blaine's and Kurt's hair.

Agent Miller cleared his throat and began speaking. "So bef-before this…whole thing…happened, do you know if Simon had any…visions? Maybe he mentioned something chasing him? Maybe he claimed to see a dog of some sort?"

Kurt stared up at the agent with a look of astonishment and confusion plainly written on his face. Blaine, realizing that Kurt wasn't going to speak, answered. "No, not that I know of. What does that have to do with his death?"

"Oh," Agent Wilcane said, "We're just…trying to cover all the bases."

Blaine nodded grimly, tears welling up in his eyes. He mentally scolded himself for overreacting so much in front of the agents, and bit his lip and looked down.

"Did Simon have any enemies? And ex, maybe? Or someone here at school?" Agent Miller asked.

"Nope. He was on great terms with all his exes, and they all went here so…nobody." Blaine responded.

Something clicked in Kurt's head, and his facial expression showed that he obviously had an idea. "Well, Blaine, actually…" he said with wide eyes, staring at the ground.

"Actually what?" Agent Miller asked, a bit eagerly. Kurt's head snapped up and their eyes met.

"Actually, one of his exes _doesn't_ go here. They go to my old school. And believe me, she _definitely_ resents him greatly." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"And what school did you…used to go to?" Agent Wilcane asked, writing frantically on his notepad.

Kurt choked on some water he was drinking. He set the cup down and frowned. "M-m-m-m-m-m-mick-m-m-m-."

Blaine cut him off. "Shouldn't there be some sort of way to find out without asking us what school he went to? And isn't a better question _who_ the ex is specifically? Maybe who her parents are, their jobs, and their address? Oh, or how about whether or not this girl is capable of _murdering somebody_?" He asked angrily.

The agents stopped and blinked at Blaine dumbly for a few seconds, then opened and closed their mouths like fish. Finally, Agent Wilcane pulled out a card with two numbers, and gave them instructions to "call one of them if they saw anything weird." The agents walked away after that, muttering to each other.

Kurt turned to Blaine. "I don't know who those people are," he said, "But they sure as hell aren't FBI agents. The one guy's hair is too long. And what kind of questions were those?"

Blaine nodded. "I say we take this one to Olivia, she's my thirteen year old cousin, and her sister brings home a guy every night. If anyone can help us, it'll be her."

Kurt nodded in agreement, and the two boys walked over to a quiet corner to call their parents, and to call Olivia Tamble, hacker extraordinaire.

 ***)~~~~~(***

Sam and Dean Winchester watched the two boys as they walked away, then went back to inspect the body more.

"So, Agent _Wilcane_ ," Sam said, "That kid over there look like we fooled him?"

Dean squatted next to the body and looked at the hole in the victim's throat. "Nope. Not even a little bit."

Sam sighed, and looked over at the boys again. They were on their phones, making calls. He felt a little wary of all the boys at the school, and how strong their comradery was.

"Sammy, get your ass over here!" Dean startled Sam slightly by calling over to him. Sam walked over.

"What is it?"

"His throat-it's missing. There's a gaping hole here." Dean said.

"So…vamp?" Sam asked.

"I think so. But then, why would there be any water? This blood on the ground? It's watered down. A lot. Like he was also drowned or something." Dean responded.

Sam nodded, then checked his watch. "We should go, Dean. Get to a motel around here. I think I saw one with an attached bar a few miles back, which might be nice."

Dean smiled, and stood up. He stretched slightly, and beckoned Sam over. They passed the lead detective on their way out, and thanked them as they left, giving her the same instructions and card as they gave the boys.

When they got to the car, after they had climbed in, Dean switched on the music. "Let me know when you see it, m'kay?" He said to Sam.

"Yeah, okay." Sam replied.

The two drove along for a little while, maybe ten minutes, when Sam tapped Dean on the arm. "There it is." He said.

There was a sign that said _Moony Eyes Bar and Motel_. Dean parked and got one room with two queen-sized beds. Then, both Sam and Dean unloaded the trunk and got their bags, fake badges (for this place, at least), and their phones for this case. Then, both walked into their room. Sam closed the blinds, then opened his computer. To his surprise, he had an email. He opened it, and read it.

 **From: Unknown**

 **Subject: None**

 **Hunter, whoever you are,**

 **I know that you are dumb enough to go chasing after the case in Westerville, and I know that you think that this baddie is a vampire. It isn't. I don't know what it is, but it killed the person that it killed for a good reason. I don't know this reason, and I assure you that you probably won't be able to find it out either. If you haven't given up yet, then your best shot and killing the monster, and finding out what it even is, is a girl named Olivia Tamble. Her older sister tends to go to a place called Moony Eyes Bar, and find someone to hook up with there. Then, the two go to her house and have sex into the early morning. I know from experience that she straddles them as they sleep, and buries the man's face in her breasts. If you have a friend you're working with, send him. The sister's name is Darla, and she usually wears a skintight, extra short dress, high heels, and no bra. Her hair is a deep red and is cut up to her chin. Olivia is good at caring for people who have hickeys covering their back and neck, as well as hacking and doing untracked research. Have fun, you dumb fuck, and don't get killed by the monster of Westerville.**

Sam leaned back after reading that, and scoffed. "Dean?" He called.

"Yo!" Dean's voice came from the bathroom. He stuck his head out of the doorway and smiled.

"How would you feel if I told you that I have a chance for you to drink, hook up, and help the case all, all in one place?" Sam asked with a mischievous grin.

Dean looked like a six year old who had just been given an entire bag of candy. "You're kidding, right? You actually _want_ me to bang some random chick?"

Sam shook his head. "Not a random girl. Her name is Darla, and she wears really short, tight dress and has short red hair. Also, she apparently has huge boobs and no bra. Her sister is some sort of genius or something, and that will help with the case. Sound like fun?"

"Hell. Yes." Dean said with a huge grin on his face.

"But can you…maybe, possibly…get Cas down here to help us? Before you go to the bar?" Sam asked with mock innocence and a grimace.

"Sure." Dean put his hands together and closed his eyes. "We pray to Castiel that he has his ears on, and that he'd get his feathery ass down here and help my baby bro. So…get over here, Cas."

There was a flapping sound, and Dean turned around to see Cas standing there, wearing what he usually wore. "Hello Dean. Sam. What did you need my help with?" He asked.

Dean laughed softly. "Well, Sammy here needs your help ganking a monster. I'm going to go get laid. Buh-bye, bitches." And with that, Dean walked out the door.

*)~~~~~(*

Olivia Tamble did not like the way her sister dressed when she went to the bar, but she hated how the men always treated her in the morning. She longed for the day when one of the men would ask her for help using her computer skills on something. Darla felt the same…as far as the men thing went.

So, as Darla got dressed in a freshly washed dress, she made a promise to herself to bring home a man who was respectful to her little sister. She said bye, left a note for Livvy about being in bed by eleven, and locked the door behind her. Her drive to Moony Eyes Bar was uneventful and bland. The real fun started when she walked into the bar.

Now, many people in town would say that Moony Eyes was _the_ place to go if you wanted to hook up, and they were right. Most people there came from dates gone wrong, were looking for sex, or were too drunk to care.

Darla tried to bring home a new guy every night, in hopes that they would be new and exciting, but also in hopes that they would be nice to Livvy. However, as Darla looked around, she didn't see anybody who she hadn't slept with before. Then, someone caught her eye. He had short hair, and looked very strong. As Darla neared, she could see he had the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen.

Darla approached him where he was sitting, dubbed him as safe to talk to, and sauntered up to him. "Hey," she said seductively, "Whatcha drinkin'?"

The man looked up and said, in an equally as seductively voice, "Alcohol. Why? You hoping I'll be drunk enough not to remember if we do anything tonight?"

Darla laughed and sat down. "Hmm. Hot and funny. Maybe I'll want you to remember. I'm Darla, by the way."

"Dean," The man said, "You might want to remember that, because you'll be screaming it pretty damn soon."

"Hmm." Darla looked at him from underneath her lashes. "Well, Dean, you'd better remember my name as well, since you'll be moaning it all night long."

Dean chuckled and leaned forward. "Is that an invitation into your bed?"

Darla leaned in so close that there was barely an inch of air between their lips. "So long as you're nice to my sister, that's an invitation into _me_ , if you get what I mean."

Dean nodded and closed the gap, kissing Darla fiercely. Darla broke the kiss and pulled him out the front door. She pressed him against her car and slammed her lips onto his forcefully. Dean flipped so he was the one pressing Darla against the car. After a few minutes of this, Darla pulled away.

She opened the door behind him and pushed him into her car. In all honesty, Dean found this rather hot. As he got buckled and tried to remember whether or not he'd brought his phone with him, Darla climbed in and started the car. As they drove, Dean noticed how…bland…the drive to Darla's house looked. Then, he pulled out his cell and texted Sam.

 **En route to Darlas place. C u tmrw. –Dean**

Then, Dean sat back for the rest of the ride.

When they arrived at Darla's house, Dean didn't get a chance to look at it thoroughly. That was mostly due to Darla grabbing his hand and dragging him into her house. As soon as they were in the door, Dean dropped his phone on the couch. When he turned around, Darla slammed her lips on his, and they half-walked, half-dragged each other to Darla's room. Dean remembered shutting the door behind him and Darla practically tackling him into her bed, then nothing more.

*)~~~~~(*

It was thirty minutes after Darla had left when Olivia's cousin texted her. He told her that he and his friend were outside in his car, and was asking if she could unlock the door for him. She did. When Blaine and a pale, light brown haired boy stepped in, her first thought was how cute they looked together.

"Hey Blainester. This your _boyfriend_?" Olivia drew the last word out in a way that showed how mocking and playful she was referring to the quiet boy a Blaine's side.

The brunette laughed. " _Blainester_? Blaine, I think I just found my new favorite nickname for you." He said with a huge smile. "I'm Kurt, by the way."

"Olivia. What do you guys need?" She replied.

Blaine faked a pout. "Aww, what? You don't think I just want you for your company?" He faked whined.

"You? No. Something tells me that Kurtsie Boo is enough company for you. You're here so I can make you feel like the inferior idiot that you truly are." Olivia said all this surprisingly quickly.

Blaine rolled his eyes and started into the story. "Okay, Livvy, so there was this murder at our school. Simon Harfit. These FBI guys came and asked us weird questions that weren't relevant to his death at all. So I think that they faked it, being FBI, and do something else. Maybe something else for a living. I have their numbers on a card in my pocket, if you want to track the phones or hijack the lines. Sound good?"

Olivia's eyes grew wide and she nodded, then stood up. "I'll start in the morning. I'm assuming you two are staying here tonight? The guest room has two beds, one for each of you, and I'll tell your parents you're staying here. The sheets are in the hall closet, so just make yourself at home." With that, Olivia headed off to the kitchen to call their mothers. "Oh, Kurt, do you have your mom's number? I need it to call." Kurt nodded and walked to the kitchen with her.

After Olivia called their families and told them where they were staying, stretching the truth so they thought it was because they needed time away from most people, she brought some water and crackers to the guest room. Olivia half expected to find the two boys making out, but instead found them looking through the many, many Disney movies that were in a box labeled **Watch in Guest**.

Olivia set the snack down on the nightstand between the two beds, and knelt down next to them so she could see the box clearly as well. He nimble, adept fingers flicked through each plastic case until she got the one she'd wanted. It was the movie _Snow White_. Then, as silent as she had been when she had come in, Olivia left.

When she got to her room, Olivia changed quickly, then pulled out her computer. She set the card Blaine had given her down on the desk next to her laptop, and began typing. Her father was in the FBI, and had taught her how to find any member of it using their phone number or email. It was easier, of course, if Olivia had last names. And she did. Olivia began typing rapidly, stopping only for a moment when she heard the front door open. Olivia peeked her head out of her doorway and saw a tall man making out with Darla as she dragged him backward to her room.

Olivia sat back down, after locking her door, and began typing again. After about forty-five minutes of typing nonstop, Olivia had found out who the number belonged to. A man named Dean, who had the strangest voicemail she had ever heard…almost. Darla's was weirder, by far. The only part that Olivia needed to know was where this Dean person was, since there was no Dean Miller or Dean Wilcane in the FBI database.

The first thing she had to do to find out Dean's last name was find out where he was, using his phone number. Olivia began typing again, but this time it was into her phone. She knew it was dumb, but Olivia figured she might as well cross her own home off the list of places he could be. She walked into the living room to make the call, since that was the only place you could get to any room quickly. Then, Olivia pressed the call button.

Ringing came out of the couch, and Olivia felt around the cushions and found a small, black phone thrown carelessly onto the couch. She picked it up and took it back to her room to inspect closer. Olivia expected there to be some sort of password, but there wasn't. She began scrolling through the contacts, and found a voicemail from someone named Cas. She played it.

"Dean," A deep voice, who she assumed was Cas, came out of the speakers, "Sam got a…e-email? About a girl named Olivia Tamble. He wanted me to tell you that if you haven't at least talked to her sister yet, you need to remember that you're a Winchester and you need to use your sexiness to seduce a pretty lady, so that should be easy. Call when you can, and this is Cas, by the way."

 _Dean Winchester_ , Olivia thought, _Now where have I heard that name before?_ Olivia swore that name rang a bell, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. She sat back down and typed those two words into the search bar for Google. What came up was an article about a young man who had died. There was a picture of the man who bore a striking resemblance to the man Darla was currently hooking up with, and Olivia's eyes widened. She picked up her computer and scurried across the hallway into the guest room.

Olivia flicked Blaine in the ear and he opened his eyes slowly. He squinted at the bright light from the laptop screen. "Why do you have a picture of a young Agent Miller on your computer screen?" He asked blearily.

Olivia said nothing and rushed back to her room. There, she closed the screen and lay down in her bed. She turned out the light and fell asleep, excited for busting Dean Winchester in the morning.

*)~~~~~(*

When Dean woke up, he found Darla asleep next to him. He put on his clothes from the night before, and walked out into the living room. There was a small girl, who he assumed was Darla's sister, making something delicious smelling. She looked up, smiled at him, and went back to the frying pan she was cooking her food in.

"I found your phone on the couch last night. I'm Olivia, Darla's sister. " The girl said, without looking up.

"Oh? Where is it? I need to make a call." Dean responded.

She tossed the black device to him, and he caught it one-handed. Dean sat down and opened his phone, finding that he had three unread messages and one missed call from Sam. He opened the texts first.

 **Dean, that wasn't even a little bit comprehensible. Would it hurt you to use proper grammar and vowels? Call when you can, Cas is worried. –Sam**

 **Dean. Cas sent you a message. Can you call yet? He's going CRAZY over here. Hurry up.-Sam**

 **DEAN WINCHESTER YOU BETTER FIND SOMETHING GOOD FOR HOW LONG YOU'RE TAKING!-Sam**

Dean smiled to himself, then dialed Sam. It went to voicemail, but Dean figured that Sam was just sleeping.

"Calling your brother?" Olivia asked. She had finished cooking and was leaning casually against the counter. "Oh, sorry, I meant Sam."

"I…don't…have…a…brother?" Dean said slowly and unsurely.

"Don't lie to me. I know that neither of you are FBI agents, and neither is this Cas person. Sam's last name isn't Wilcane, and yours isn't Miller. It's Winchester."

Dean sucked in a breath and prepared to tell her she was wrong, but she cut him off. "So, Dean. Call your brother if you want, but tell him you got busted. Oh, and I'll keep your secret, as will my cousin and his friend. You just need to tell us why you're actually here. And believe me, you'd better tell me the whole truth. Or else the entire world will know who you really are, Dean Winchester."

*)~~~~~(*

 **So…how'd I do? Please review, and I hope you liked the long chapter! Also, if you think I need to move the rating up to M because of the Darla and Dean thing let me know in the reviews, and I will make it happen. Again, I'm sorry for how late this was, and I hope you're staying with the story!**


	3. Sorry

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry for how long it's been since I updated. I've been going through some really heavy stuff, but I'm trying to be more active. If you want, go ahead and yell at me in the comments. I wouldn't blame you. I have the next chapter, it's written, I just need to hop on a computer and put it up. (It's saved on a flash drive and I mostly use my phone for writing)**

 **Sorry.**


End file.
